


Приятный вечер

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Любовные радости магички.Вдохновлено фиком "Одиночество графини Фьес", https://ficbook.net/readfic/7476703Автор:Серая Галка
Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895650
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Приятный вечер

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Одиночество графини Фьес](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674197) by Серая Галка. 



> [Серая Галка](https://ficbook.net/authors/3174964)

У Дарии Вардин выходные дни бывали дважды в месяц – по два дня подряд. То есть так было положено по уставу Департамента, но на самом деле очень часто случалось работать и в выходные. Дария была по-крестьянски трудолюбива и добросовестна, от лишней работы не бегала… но особенности её профессии иной раз осложняли жизнь. Надо было как-то восстанавливать силы, а для этого нужна была не только еда.

Все знают, что маги тоже устают от своей работы, как и всякие другие люди. Все знают, что их искусство требует немалого физического напряжения, и самый простой способ восстановить силы – это поесть. Или выспаться. Поэтому все маги не дураки вкусно пожрать и сладко поспать. Ну и ещё один способ быстрого восстановления и отдыха – это постельные утехи всякого свойства. Обходиться подолгу без этого не может ни один постоянно и активно практикующий маг, поэтому общественная мораль на их любовные похождения всегда смотрела сквозь пальцы. А среди обычных людей маги считаются непревзойдёнными любовниками, и, в общем-то, это правда.

Известно, что маги-женщины очень рано приобщаются к этой сфере человеческой жизни, еще во время учёбы в академии, лет с пятнадцати-шестнадцати. Деваться некуда: неопытная юная волшебница очень легко может сгореть от чрезмерного напряжения сил, если не расслабится вовремя. Мужчинам в этом возрасте такое ещё не грозит, у них эта опасность наступает позже, в семнадцать-восемнадцать лет, и объясняется это просто: из-за постоянного соприкосновения с потоками силы они созревают позднее.

Сама Дария впервые открыла для себя мир любовных радостей в шестнадцать лет, на последнем курсе академии, когда уже начинала практиковать при Департаменте Сыска.

Сейчас у Дарии было три любовника и одна любовница, с которыми она встречалась, когда у неё появлялось свободное время, примерно раза два, иногда три в неделю. Но иной раз случалось так, что все они и сами были заняты. Тогда Дария шла в «Деву и менестреля», чтобы там найти кого-нибудь. Иногда к ней за столик присаживался кто-нибудь из гостей, иногда она проводила ночь с кем-нибудь из коллег-волшебников. Сегодня был как раз такой день, когда все три постоянных любовника и любовница оказались недоступными: лейтенант гвардии попал сегодня в дворцовый караул, у певца было выступление в одном из театров столицы, чиновник из казначейства уехал по делам, а графиня Фьес отправилась в свое графство – принимать от кого-то вассальную присягу и по другим важным вопросам. Дария же, как назло, чувствовала сильное магическое истощение – ведь несколько дней подряд приходилось усиленно работать, а времени на отдых, даже на обычный сон, почти не было. Сегодня удалось вернуться домой раньше обычного. Она тут же отправила посыльного из цветочной лавки с запиской, поручив ему обойти всех её любовников и отдать записку тому, кто окажется свободным в этот вечер. Мальчишка вернулся с запиской и доложил, что никого из означенных господ дома не оказалось. Дария дала ему обещанные двадцать гинтрес, и призадумалась. Что ж, видимо, придётся пойти в «Деву и менестреля», там-то точно кто-нибудь попадётся. «Дева и менестрель» была местом, где собирались волшебники и атэлиеры всех разновидностей. При таверне были номера и роскошная баня, а хозяин цепко держался за своих клиентов. Нынешний владелец таверны представлял уже пятое поколение содержателей этого заведения, и неукоснительно поддерживал установившиеся традиции, известные по всей столице. Дело в том, что в таверне был платный вход для всех, кроме волшебников и атэлиеров, и плата была немалой – три китрэс серебром. Но в таверне этой была роскошная кухня, там выступали отличные музыканты и артисты, там собирались маги… Поэтому всегда находились желающие заплатить за вход. Но и за деньги пускали не всех: на этот счёт был когда-то даже издан особый эдикт. В «Деву и менестреля» могли пройти только совершеннолетние мужчины и женщины, не состоящие в браке, не входящие в гильдию шлюх и жиголо, не скрывающиеся от суда и следствия, не имеющие никаких тяжб и долгов, и не имеющие малолетних детей. Последний пункт всем представлялся загадочным и разъяснения не получил. Любой платный посетитель мог сесть за столик к любому магу или атэлиеру и предложить своё общество. А дальше уже на усмотрение обоих.

Дария решила пойти. Проблема была только в её крайней усталости, и с этим надо было что-то делать. Она сняла свое повседневное форменное платье, повесила в прихожей на вешалку, чтобы не забыть завтра почистить. Наполнила большую жестяную ванну водой и подогрела её магией (лень было разжигать для этого печку). Мимолетно подумала, что при её заработке она могла бы не жадничать и снимать квартиру в доме, где не только водопровод и канализация, но и подогрев воды имеется… впрочем, здесь тоже было неплохо: построенный лет двести назад добротный каменный дом в два этажа (а ныне, благодаря надстроенным мансардам – в четыре) изначально имел водопровод и сточные трубы, по тем временам это было весьма дорогим удовольствием. Позже хозяева обустроили в каждой квартире особую печурку, позволявшую подогревать воду для купания, а заодно и сделали ванные комнаты. Дария снимала квартиру с двумя жилыми комнатами, прихожей, маленькой кухонькой и ванной (уборка и чистка обуви, а также услуги посыльного прилагались), и обходилось ей это в один дэтрес золотом в месяц. Вообще-то такая квартира в старом городе стоила втрое дороже, но для магессы дали скидку за то, что она сделала для домовладельцев двадцать светошаров. Они развесили светошары по квартирам в первых двух этажах, из-за этого подняли плату, а Дарии сделали постоянную скидку, сколько бы она ни прожила в этом доме. Казалось бы, при её жалованье в двести дэтрес золотом в месяц, не считая премий, она могла бы жить в куда более роскошном доме. Но Дария откладывала сто золотых в банк – так, на всякий случай, крестьянская привычка копить на чёрный день была неистребима; из оставшейся суммы какую-то часть посылала родным. Очень много она тратила на еду. Большие затраты шли на чистку и стирку одежды и белья, не меньше пяти китрэс серебром в месяц. Много она оставляла и у портнихи: магессе её ранга было неприлично ходить всё время в одном и том же форменном платье, потому она имела в своём шкафу несколько полных форменных комплектов, как зимних, так и летних, два парадных и всё, что прилагалось. Всё шилось из хорошей, недешёвой ткани, ранговое шитьё, застёжки и галуны делались из настоящего серебра, не говоря уж о белье – оно уставом не регламентировалось, тут можно было шить на свой вкус. В общем, после всех этих затрат кошелек Дарии заметно легчал. Но, к чести её сказать, не пустел никогда.

С раздражением отбросив мысли о своих денежных затратах, магесса разделась, заодно бросив бельё в корзину для прачки, закрутила повыше свою длиннющую косу и отправилась в ванную. В ванной она сняла с полки баночку с лавандовым жидким мылом и вылила в воду половину. Забралась в ванну и некоторое время там сидела, наслаждаясь горячей водой и покоем. Потом встала, обтерлась и набросила на себя халат. В спальне выбрала в шкафу самое красивое бельё – шелковые панталончики с вышивкой и кружевами, нижнюю короткую сорочку, тоже украшенную кружевами тонкой работы, и тонкие чулки. Больше никакого белья она никогда не носила – её стройная фигура не нуждалась в корсетном поясе, а небольшая, но крепкая грудь – в лифе. К тому же само форменное платье на корсаже было довольно жёстким, а шнуровка позволяла утянуть его на свой вкус. Магесса никогда этим, впрочем, не злоупотребляла – мало ли, понадобится драться или лезть куда-нибудь, при её работе это случалось часто. Кстати о платье. Она задумчиво оглядела висевшие в шкафу черные с серым и серебряным платья. У волшебниц было три установленных вида форменной одежды, имевшие зимние и летние разновидности. Повседневное платье было коротким, на ладонь всего ниже от колена, и юбка у него не была цельной, а запахивалась косо от бедра к бедру. Под такой юбкой носились бриджи, с застёжками под коленками, и высокие ботинки или сапожки, плотные чулки. Второй вариант одежды имел более длинную и широкую юбку, без запаха, но с разрезами по бокам чуть выше колена, бриджи к ней были необязательны, а вместо ботинок можно было надеть туфли. У Дарии такого типа было три платья, она выбрала то, что было сшито из чёрного и серого гродетура, к нему взяла тонкую шёлковую серую рубашку с узкими кружевами, и туфли черного сафьяна на довольно высоком каблуке. Зашнуровав корсаж и застегнув все застёжки, она посмотрела на себя в зеркало и удовлетворённо кивнула своему отражению. Развернула косу и надела форменную шапочку с пером цапли.

Вышла на площадку этажа, и увидела, что по лестнице поднимается студент, приятель её неугомонных соседей сверху. Этого молодого человека она давно заприметила – и неудивительно, парень был светловолос, но при этом смугл, и глаза у него были синие, что для имперцев большая редкость.

Она не удержалась и окликнула его:

– Хм, ваших друзей нет дома.

Он обернулся, снял шляпу и поклонился:

– Здравствуйте, мастерица. Ничего, я подожду, у меня есть ключ.

– Увы, - улыбнулась Дария. – Вы не попадёте к ним: сегодня утром хозяйка навесила на их дверь большой замок и заперла комнату.

– Понятно, – студент глянул вверх вдоль лестницы. – Они опять просрочили уплату. Но ничего, у меня как раз есть с собой нужная сумма…

И он развернулся, чтобы спуститься вниз. Дария, опершись плечом о косяк своей двери, улыбнулась и сказала:

– Хозяйки тоже нет.

–Вот как… ничего, я не спешу, подожду.

– Раз вы никуда не спешите, может быть, составите мне компанию на сегодняшний вечер?

Юноша, уже спустившийся на пару ступеней, вздрогнул, повернулся и посмотрел на Дарию. В его взгляде не было ни особого удивления, ни растерянности. Он отлично понял, что означает такое предложение, и сейчас раздумывал, согласиться или отказаться. Дария, чуть улыбаясь, ждала его ответа. Если согласится – отлично. Ей не хотелось никуда идти. Студент наконец решился и ответил:

– Мастерица, вы делаете мне честь… Я даже не знаю, стою ли я того. Но если вы желаете, чтобы я составил вам компанию на вечер, то я к вашим услугам. Позвольте представиться: Дэйлин Кейга, студент Академии Точных Наук.

– Дария Вардин, - сказала она, не называя ни ранг, ни орден – да и зачем ему это знать. По шитью и так понятно, что ранг немаленький, а место службы значения и тем более не имеет. – Отлично. Что ж, проходите, – она открыла дверь. Студент вошёл в её жилище, пройдя мимо неё. Она мгновенно убедилась, что первоначальное мнение оказалось верным: парень был здоров, чистоплотен и не производил впечатления наивного мальчика. Большего ей и не требовалось. Дария засветила два светошара в гостиной и прошла туда. Подошла к буфету и раскрыла дверцы.

В гостиной Дэйлин быстро огляделся. Обстановка была скромной, но не бедной: на полу лежал горионский ковёр с геометрическим узором, стояли столик и пара полукресел, обитые темно-зеленым репсом, у стены – такая же софа с несколькими подушками, резной буфет, тоже из темного дерева, и в той же манере, что и остальная мебель, и в углу – большое бюро, раскрытое и заваленное исписанными листами бумаги, книгами, какими-то вещицами. В центре откинутой крышки, играющей роль столешницы, стояла необычная конструкция: восемь разноцветных то ли стеклянных, то ли хрустальных шариков, соединенных бронзовыми спицами в куб, в центре которого, ничем не закрепленный, косо висел круг из отполированного белого нефрита. На спицы были нанизаны более мелкие разноцветные бусины. Дэйлин подошел ближе и разглядел, что в поверхность круга врезана спираль из серебряной проволоки. Между тем Дария поставила на столик бутылку красного, два кубка и фарфоровую шкатулку, где хранился порезанный на кусочки сыр с голубой плесенью, прославивший когда-то её родные края. Заметила интерес своего гостя к её рабочему столу. Он, указывая на куб, спросил:

– Что это?

– О, всего лишь магический камертон, – улыбнулась она. – Устройство для проверки точности заклинаний и их настройки.

Студент посмотрел на прибор с ещё большим интересом.

– Прошу прощения, мастерица, что докучаю неуместными вопросами, – при этих словах он бросил взгляд на стол, откуда уже пополз умопомрачительный аромат отличного вина и деликатесного сыра. – Но мне очень интересно, как это работает. Видите ли… я изучаю математику и механику, и знаю, что многое в вашем искусстве тоже связано с необходимостью делать точные расчеты…

Дария посмотрела на него куда более заинтересованным взглядом, чем до того. Подошла к бюро, коснулась белого шарика в инструменте:

– вы правы. Этот камертон – плод единения магии и математики. Каждый шарик соответствует одному из уровней сил. Диск – это ключ и замок, он образует ограниченную сферу, внутри которой и активируется проверяемое заклинание. За пределы сферы оно не может выйти, поэтому на таком приборе можно проверять даже достаточно мощные заклинания. Если в формуле есть какие-нибудь неточности в приложении сил, то начинает светиться шарик того уровня, на котором была допущена ошибка. Этот камертон-шестигранник – самая распространённая форма, у каждого практикующего мага есть такой.

– Хм, – задумался студент. – Значит, бывают камертоны и в виде других четырёх правильных многогранников, и чем больше граней, тем более сложные заклинания можно в них настраивать?

– Верно, – улыбнулась Дария. – В академиях ученики практикуются на четырехгранниках, это самые простые камертоны. На практике достаточно шестигранника, очень редко мне может потребоваться восьмигранник, но столь редко, что нет смысла иметь его дома, я всегда могу пойти для этого в мастерские Коллегии. Ведь восемь уровней силы – это много, обычный портал для перемещения на расстояние в, скажем, десять лиг - это заклинание не выше четвёртого уровня. На камертонах в двенадцать граней отрабатывают очень мощные, очень разрушительные заклинания, и мало какой маг может в одиночку построить такое заклинание. И, наконец, есть двадцатигранник – он один, хранится в главной лаборатории Коллегии Магов. И я не знаю случая, когда потребовалось бы проверить на нём заклинание выше тринадцатого уровня. Собственно, его построили для проверки именно единственного существующего тринадцатиуровневого заклинания.

– И… как?

– Никак. В том заклинании оказалось столь много ошибок, что его до сих пор никто не сумел выверить окончательно, – улыбнулась Дария. – Коллегия обещала за решение этой задачи выплатить сто тысяч золотых. 

Дэйлин настороженно спросил:

– А… что должно было делать то заклинание?

– Вы удивитесь – но ничего убийственного, разрушительного. Это заклинание придумал даже не маг, а чародей, и предназначено оно для зачарования предметов, чтобы они могли левитировать, будучи управляемы и простым человеком, не магом. Чтобы можно было летать по воздуху не хуже птиц.

Студент улыбнулся:

– Летать – это было бы интересно. Думаю, что рано или поздно найдется тот, кто завершит проверку этого заклятия. Так в науке бывает всегда… Но простите меня. Вы пригласили меня совсем не для того, чтобы говорить о приборах и вычислениях.

– Ничего, с умным человеком поговорить всегда приятно, – Дария жестом предложила сесть за стол. Ей начал нравиться этот молодой человек. Признаться, ей было скучновато с её постоянными кавалерами, кроме казначейского чиновника – тот обладал тонким чувством юмора и умел развлечь даму не только в постели.

Она разлила вино по кубкам. Дэйлин пригубил, узнал сорт и отдал должное и ему, и деликатесному сыру. Дария обратила внимание, что он весьма ловко брал щипцами жирный, липкий сыр, не повреждая верхней корочки. Видно, что не впервые пробует такого рода лакомство. К тому же фамилия Кейга всё казалась ей знакомой. Она напрягла память и вспомнила – тинварские бароны Кейга. Титула парень не назвал, значит, либо младший сын, либо побочная ветвь, не утратившая права на фамилию. А может, даже признанный бастард, это даже вероятнее всего. Тинварская аристократия на всю империю славилась своей любвеобильностью, чуть ли не у каждого титулованного лорда были признанные бастарды, причем очень часто они воспитывались вместе с законными детьми, матери которых смотрели на это совершенно спокойно, так как и у них тоже случались внебрачные дети.

Вино окончательно размыло напряжённость Дэйлина. Пока они пили вино и ели сыр, разговор всё крутился вокруг единения магии и математики, потом потихоньку перешёл в анекдоты о великих учёных и магах. Дария почувствовала, что усталость её начинает проходить от самого только общения с этим юношей. А сам Дэйлин, глядя на неё, смеющуюся его рассказу о знаменитом профессоре Леннаре Винчине, вдруг понял, что совсем не зря согласился провести вечер с магессой, и что он чувствует влечение к ней. Между тем стемнело совсем и в комнате стало прохладно. Дария одним взглядом зажгла огонь в изразцовой печке, обогревавшей обе её комнаты. За окном сверкнула молния и по стеклу застучали дождевые капли. Дэйлин, чувствуя, как на его щеках загорается румянец, глянул на софу. Дария перехватила его взгляд, улыбнулась и сказала:

– Софа слишком неудобна.

– О нет, совсем нет! – воскликнул решившийся студент. – Для того, что мне только что захотелось сделать, она подходит как нельзя больше!

Он встал из-за стола, подошёл к Дарии и с неожиданной для такого худенького юноши ловкостью и силой вдруг поднял её на руки прямо из кресла, посадил на софу, и опустился на колени у её ног. Поднял юбку и сдвинул её высоко, до пояса. Положил ладони ей на колени и легонько нажав, развел их в стороны. Погладил ноги, сдвигая повыше кружевные края панталон. Тонкие чулки совсем не препятствовали чувственным ощущениям, и от прикосновений Дэйлина Дарию пробрала сладкая дрожь. А он прижался лицом к гладкому, пахнущему лавандой шёлку панталон там, где под тонкой тканью виднелись черные завитки волос на лоне. Руки нащупали завязки и сноровисто распустили их. Дэйлин чуть отодвинулся, Дария слегка приподняла бёдра и панталоны соскользнули вниз. Юноша освободил волшебницу от них, снова придвинулся к её лону, раскрытому так притягательно, и приник к нему губами. Коснулся языком розового бутончика, и затем медленно, не торопясь, стал водить языком по всем складкам, проникать внутрь, снова дразнить бутон. Рука Дарии зарылась в его светлые кудри, прижала его к лону, и язык его задвигался быстрее, но все так же ловко и умело. Дария выгнулась и застонала, откинулась на спинку софы и развела ноги как можно шире. А Дэйлин не останавливался до тех пор, пока её стоны не перешли в крик. Только тогда он остановился и, тяжело дыша, потерся щекой о её бедро. Дария склонилась к нему:

– Это было замечательно! – и поцеловала его долгим, глубоким поцелуем. А потом встала. Юбка с шорохом спустилась с бедер и скрыла ноги. Дария подняла юношу на ноги, приобняла за плечи и повела в спальню. Расстегнула и расшнуровала своё платье, помогла ему раздеться. Дэйлин оказался жилистым и крепким, хоть в одежде и выглядел худощавым. А он в свою очередь с удовольствием смотрел на магессу: на ладную фигуру сильной, тренированной женщины, на крутые бёдра и небольшую, но упругую грудь с маленькими темными сосками. Как большинство жительниц ее родного Гориона, Дария была очень светлокожа, и в сумраке спальни, освещенной одним не слишком ярким светошаром, её тело казалось серебряным. Она с улыбкой толкнула его на кровать, на спину, и, забравшись следом, стала ласкать его губами, языком и пальцами, умело и нежно. Он стонал, изгибался и метался по простыням, а Дария оттягивала завершение, доводя его почти до пика, а потом слегка остужая, и так несколько раз подряд.

– О, Дария… – прошептал он в почти забытьи, – позвольте мне войти…

И она уступила. Дэйлин, опрокинув её на спину, склонился над ней, плавно погрузился в её лоно и стал двигаться внутри, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, приноравливаясь к ритму извивавшейся под ним женщины. Дария сжала его плечи стальной хваткой, приникла к его губам, а её бедра в бешеном ритме двигались навстречу ему. Наконец оба пришли к пику, их крик слился в один. После они долго лежали на шелковых простынях, остывая и приходя в себя.

– Я благодарен вам, – вдруг сказал Дэйлин. Дария лениво повернулась на бок, лицом к нему:

– За что же? Это я должна благодарить вас – за доставленное удовольствие…

– Так и я за то же, – улыбнулся студент. – это было невероятно хорошо. И подумать только: если бы я не встретился с вами, сейчас бы уныло напился с друзьями в какой-нибудь дешевой таверне… Кстати, они больше не беспокоили вас шумом?

– Хм, значит, они рассказали вам ту чудную историю с маленьким, но хитрым заклятием?

– Конечно. Их это очень впечатлило.

– Видимо, так, поскольку они действительно больше не шумели, – Дария потянулась и встала. – Хотите принять ванну?

– Не откажусь.

… как и следовало ожидать, совместное купание вызвало новое желание, и Дэйлин впервые в жизни занялся любовью в ванне.

Эта случайная встреча привела к тому, что студент из Тинвары стал для Дарии постоянным и основным любовником. Обоих это устроило, несмотря на разницу в возрасте (впрочем, эти шестнадцать лет разницы совершенно не были заметны, маги вообще медленно стареют, а Дария к тому же не забывала пользоваться нужными снадобьями). Самое интересное, что он как-то ухитрялся скрывать свою связь с магессой от своих друзей, живших в мансарде над её квартирой. А может, они и догадывались, но памятуя о её выходке с запертой комнатой, не рисковали что-либо говорить на эту тему, а только завидовали молча.


End file.
